In the present technique of controlling electric devices, it is general to require users to control the electric devices via corresponding controllers. However, the signal coverage of controllers and the signal strength of controllers are limited. Therefore, users have to move to the front of electric devices before controlling the electric devices when locations of the electric devices are far away or other obstacles such as wall or other furniture are placed between users and the electric devices.
Moreover, users have to search for a proper controller when there is a plurality of electric device so that controlling can be achieved. It is not convenient for users.
Furthermore, in the present technique regarding creation of three dimensional images in a particular space, it usually requires to scan a plurality of rooms or corners via labour. However, the scanning process is complicated and some areas may be missed.